Truths about Daisuke Motomiya
by Dameus
Summary: 20 nononsense truths about the Holder of Miracles life.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. If I did would I be writing this? No, I would be drinking wine and laughing at the cheesy graphics in the shows and how it made me so much money. And I would make it Darker, more Realistic, more In-Depth. Ok, I wish I did own digimon, there you happy? Now I feel like a dork. For those who can't guess, this is 20truths format. For a excellent example, Check out The Sh33p's stories Catch22 and Truth. They are in the Naruto and Bleach sections.

* * *

1: Some say Daisuke is persistent by nature. Most say he's stupid behind his back. The truth actually is, Daisuke is just waiting for someone to figure out he's doing it on purpose. 

2: Daisuke's favorite things that aren't a person are Ramen, Soccer/Football, and fights with his sister.

3: One day after school Miyako Inoue was going to meet with Koushiro Izumi in the schools computer lab and ran into Daisuke in the hallway. After much teasing and yelling at eachother, with Poromon and Chibimon looking on helplessly, they parted ways. It is only later that night that Miyako was by chance reading the school bulletin before leaving the grounds, and saw the add for a tenor Saxaphone teacher. And not until Poromon mentions the odd case that Daisuke was carrying does she realize there are more layers to Daisuke than she may ever understand.

4: Iori is one of the few among his friends who know that Daisuke practices Martial Arts. The reason for this is purely accidental. When he reached 6th grade, his Grandfather suggested that learning about Laido would be a good experience, and said one of his friends more gifted students had taken up teaching others in the dojo who needed help. When he reached the appointed dojo, Iori saw several students practicing Judo with each other. What caught his attention though was the small blue dragon running back and forth on the other side of the room, sweeping up dust. When Daisuke caught his eye coming out of the back the next moment, he realized that the Chosen of Miracles may just not deserve his ire after all. Iori hasn't missed a single training session yet.

5: When Daisuke first went to the Digital World and met Gatomon, he recognized her. The cat digimon caught his look and knew what it meant. It was only after BelialVademon was destroyed that Gatomon confronted him about it. "Why didn't you mention anything about seeing me before in that line of kids," she asked him. Daisuke just smiled down at her and replied "Since when have you given me credit for having any sort of intelligence?" After that Gatomon has been a loyal supporter of Daisuke, regardless of what her Chosen does.

6: The only reason Daisuke began chasing Hikari was so he didn't fall into the darkness and never come out.

7: In 8th grade Daisuke fought in the national Kendo Tournament. Most of the Odabai chosen were there to support Iori, who didn't seem the least bit insulted when Daisuke said he couldn't cheer for him, but would be there. Takeru was rather upset, and grumbled about it the whole way to the tournament. It came as a great shock to Takeru when he saw Daisuke walk out into the ring for his first match. When Daisuke took second place and several of his friends confronted him he just smiled at their questions. "Asking the wrong question," he said after they were done yelling at him. So when Patamon of all those present asked him "Why didn't you take first place," Iori smiled while the others glared at the pig-bat. Daisuke answered him though. "That's the question I was looking for. The answer is simple. I didn't want to get dragged around by my 'duties' as champion. I'd much rather be doing what I want, instead of what others expect me to do." He said this while staring straight at Takeru. Since then Takeru has actually looked on Daisuke with jealousy for the simple reason he seems to make his own destiny instead being bound to one.

8: To date, only five people and digimon have ever seen Daisuke break down.

Veemon witnessed it when Daisuke started ranting, then yelling, then just sobbing silently in his room when the others wouldn't forgive Ken. Veemon has never looked down on Daisuke for it.

Taichi saw it when, during a quick pep-talk before his 8th grade graduation he received a cell phone call that his mother had died from her breast cancer. Taichi actually started yelling at his sister whenever she insulted Daisuke in his presence after that.

Jun's time seeing it happened when Daisuke entered 6th grade. He broke down after their argument went to far and she called him friendless. The realization that her little brother believed there was merit to that left her seething in rage. The fact that Jun knocked Takeru out the next day after he tried to stop her from breaking Hikari's nose, which she did anyway, was proof enough of that.

Joe witnessed it when he insisted to his father that he be present when Daisuke came in to view his mothers body before cremation. This time Daisuke didn't cry or yell. Jun openly weeped, and his father had tears coming down his face. But not Daisuke. He just walked forward and placed his newly acquired diploma on her abdomen. Then he simply turned and walked out of the room. Joe though can't seem to forget his eyes. They weren't haunted, or sad. Instead, the steely gaze of determination held within almost frightened him.

Yamato bore witness to his breaking down in an entirely different manner from the other four. They were both out talking after his band practice when they heard some muffled screaming. Moving silently to investigate, they came upon a rape of three men ripping off a junior high uniform from a girl. Yamato started dialing 911 after ducking behind the corner only to realize seconds later Daisuke wasn't with him. This realization came after he heard yelling and horrifying screams of pain. 10 minutes later, the paramedics and police were taking two of the would-be rapist to the hospital. Yamato still remembers the way Daisuke grabbed one of the knives the men were holding and in the blink of an eye slashed the mans throat wide open. The rage he felt from just looking at the holder of Miracles made him forget to breath until he heard the 911 operator answer. Yamato has never told anyone how afraid he was of Daisuke at that time.

9: Hazing Freshman in Highschool is common. When some of the Seniors in the Soccer team tried to forcefully shave Daisuke's head, the Odabai Lions missed half their senior starters that year due to injury. When questioned about it though, all 5 of them refuse to say how they all got hurt on the same night. The fact that Daisuke Motomiya was nominated unanimously by the Sophomore, Junior, and Senior captains to be the Freshman Captain, with two black eyes, leaves those who actually know him with no doubt about what happened.

10: Veemon is one the **ONLY **one who knows Daisuke absolutely loathes being an Odabai Chosen. He would much rather avoid the reporters, politicians, and above all else the fan-girls.

11: When Motomiya Jun and Yagami Taichi announced their engagement during their graduation from high school, the only person not surprised was Daisuke. The reason for this is because he not only set them up to begin with, he helped them keep it a secret. The fact that all three of them didn't share it with anyone but their partners and parents, not even Hikari, caused problems for Daisuke later on during high school. He still doesn't regret doing it though.

12: The beginning of Sophomore year was hectic to say the least. He was living alone with his father, half the chosen including Hikari and Takeru were angry at him for various reasons that he could only suspect, and the school was expecting him to take them to the regionals. It was at this phase in his life that his relationship with Higurashi Sayuri, the current Girls Tennis captain, suddenly came out when one of the cheerleaders asked him out point-blank claiming she had the blessings of Hikari. He doesn't know what annoyed him more, the fact that people thought Hikari still had his devotion or Sayuri getting suspended for breaking the stupid girls nose.

13: Midway through Sophomore year and Daisuke was almost thrown out of school. The exact details vary, but the core of what happened is undisputible.

In a cold February day Takeru and Hikari decided to confront Daisuke rather boldly before he could leave school. What exactly the argument was about varies. It goes from Takeru believing rumors about Daisuke making moves on Hikari, to Hikari wanting to get a straight answer for keeping her brothers engagement a secret, to even a secret three-way relationship between them breaking off. What happened after that was heated words, spiteful insults, and one Takeru Takaishi defending his girlfriend by stepping up and challenging Daisuke to a fight. When he was laughed at for the challenge, and even had his opponent turn his back on him in dismissal, Takaishi lunged. From there several Basketball players jumped in to help their Captain, then the same happened with the Soccer team. In the end a dozen players on both sides received injuries of some sort, and 3 starters wouldn't be able to play that year. Although Daisuke looked like he just came out of a whack-a-mole simulator, he was still grinning widely when Sayuri ran up, took one look at him, then decked him for being so stupid.

Quite a few parents called for his expulsion and even charges against Daisuke. But due to his fame of being a Chosen, and the fact he himself was a Captain saved him. He was to be put on home-schooling for the rest of his sophomore year, only coming into school for practice, games, and tests. None of the other boys ended up with penalties half as harsh. Months later, with summer approaching, it was leaked why that was. Apparently Daisuke had refused to press any allegations or file complaints against any of his attackers. This caused quite a few of his friends to see something they weren't even aware he had. Political Awareness.

14: _No matter what he does, Daisuke is an unstoppable force._ Yagami Hikari reflects as she watches her former admirer lead his team to the National Finals in his Junior year of High School. Not for the last time she pondered what it would be like if she had looked beyond the act and gotten to know the real Daisuke. And also not for the last time squashed that thought, leaned against her boyfriend Takeru, and promised herself to see her decisions through to the end. After all, that's what Daisuke would do.

15: When Sora Takenouchi is looking for a fashion model for her upcoming line of clothes during the Younger Kids Senior year of High School, she is literally giddy with excitement. The Head Cheerleader and Captain of the Tennis squad, Hikari Yagami and Sayuri Higurashi are not. It's not that they can't get along, or even that they dislike each other. It's the simple fact that Hikari sees what _**Could**_ have been, and Sayuri sees that look in Hikari's eyes that mark her as a _**Threat**_. The fact that Daisuke is aware of this and has learned how to disappear magically doesn't escape the notice of both girls best friend, Miyako Inoue. So, when she watches it reach a boiling point and both girls start "beating the tar" out of each other in Sora's prototype clothes, she isn't surprised when Takeru ends up with a bloody nose, Taichi winds up with several bumps on his head, and Sora is one short push away from bawling over her months of lost work.

"So where was Daisuke when this happened?" Ken asked his Girlfriend. "Oh, about 3 seconds before the chaos he sneaked down the fire-escape. Oddly enough, Veemon and Gatomon weren't far behind."

16: When Daisuke was ten his greatest dream was being a hero and idolized for it. "Looking back on it, that was a rather poor choice," he remarks years later. "Hero's always get un-fair emotional baggage shoved on them, put in the most humiliating positions, and worst of all have to somehow come out on top or they look like a failure instead of just human."

17: When the post of Ambassador to the Digital World was created and Taich Yagami was elected to the post, all twelve Odabai Chosen went to New York for the ceremony. Even though enough prejudice existed still that Digimon couldn't be in the building, 11 of the twelve still attended the ceremony. Daisuke was to busy seeing some of the greatest symbols in the world with his fiance Sayuri to be bothered. Of course, the minor detail that he, with Veemon, wanted to strangle some of the people who came to show-gloat and probably could have gotten into double digits before being stopped had nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

18: Senior Prom was an ordeal. Ichijouji Ken was dancing with his new fiance Inoue Miyako when the King and Queen was called out. To say you could hear a pin drop afterward would have been an understatement. All eyes went from Daisuke, then to Hikari, wondering how on earth they could have screwed this one up. Luckily for everyone present, Daisuke was kicked into action by one Higurashi Sayuri when she harshly whispered for him to 'fix it'. So he did. Grabbing Takeru by his tie, he dragged the wielder of Hope up to the stage while gently tugging along Hikari. He then grabbed both crowns. Smiling at Hikari, he placed one on her head. Then turning to Takeru, he placed the other on his, despite his sputtering objection. When Takeru reached up to take it off quick, Daisuke kicked him in the back of the left knee, forcing him to kneel. Then Takeru received one of the most 'you are going to take this chance or be beaten severely' stares from the holder of Miracles he'd ever see. _Chalk another moral victory up to Motomiya _ Takeru thought as he pulled out the ring.

19: The day Motomiya Daisuke and Sayuri's first child was born gave cause for celebration to everyone but the parents it seems. For after the smiles, tearful congratulations, and cooing over the newborn boy, father and mother were left alone. And Daisuke could **feel** something wrong with his wife.

"Okay, I give up. What's wrong?" Sayuri just gave him a look. Daisuke sighed. "Look, I let you name our son, you almost crushed my hand during the birth," he held up his bandaged hand for emphasis " what could possibly be the matter? We're parents! We have a son!" He smiled as he said this. Daisuke just couldn't see what was wrong. "His eyes." Sayuri replied. Grin faltering, Daisuke looked at his wife in puzzlement. "They're brown. That's a rather common color." Sayuri continued to stare at him. Daisuke stared back for several seconds before Sayuri filled in the blank. "He has Hikari's eyes, don't you think?" At this the recent father gasped. Walking over, he tickled his son to get the infants attention. When Motomiya Daichi looked up at his father and grasped his finger with tiny hands, Daisuke saw a mixture of both his and Takaishi Hikari's eyes.

The fact that Yagami Taichi notices the same thing Sayuri did doesn't help matters much at family reunions.

20: Years later, the Odabai Chosen are having a reunion with their kids in the Digital World. Through all this, the pictures, the small talk, and even the gossip, Daisuke finds a tree to sit down and lean against while taking a nap. It is with trepidation that he senses someone he recognizes on instinct sit down next too him minutes later. Several minutes of patient waiting later, she finally speaks.

"6 years since we last spoke. Long time isn't it?" Hikari asks lightly. Getting no response, she sighs and leans back against the tree as well. "Why did things happen the way it did you think?" Daisuke opens his eyes and replies "You mean us or you're divorce 6 years ago when I stopped talking to **BOTH** of you?" "Us I mean", Hikari replies. Daisuke takes on a contemplative look. "Was it your sons eyes that caused the divorce?" Hikari's eyes go wide and she looks at him, probably wondering how long he realized it. "Was it the fact Takeru could never be what you wanted? Or the fact that you only realized what could have been if you had only given me half a real chance? Face it Hikari, you are stuck in the past. Get over it." He says the last part harshly, and it hurts him for reasons he squashes immedeately. "Little Yamato certainly has your eyes Dai-chan," he twiches at that. She hasn't called him that since before he met Veemon. "But Daichi has my eyes too. Sayuri told me as much during my divorce and said it didn't change your mind one bit. She seemed to rub it in that I forgot we choose which destiny to follow sometimes." His ire at Sayuri's competiveness rises a notch. They already discussed this and he made it clear, in 'various' ways, that his choice was final. "Just tell me one thing Dai-chan? When did I lose you?" Daisuke gets to his feet, walks couple steps, then turn too look at Hikari. A stare he can see she is mesmerized by, that she somehow _loves _him now. He breifly wonders what could have been to, then gives her his answer.

"Lost me? You never had me in the first place Hikari. Regardless of our feelings I've made my choice. I'm happy, I have a son, a Daughter due in several months, and am incredibly rich. Who knows, maybe in another Universe me and you are together with children. But not this one." He hears his son and their partners calling him. Turning to walk away, he gives one last sentence to the silently crying woman.

"For what it's worth, Sayuri has my heart, but you will _ALWAYS_ have my soul." With that, he turns and walks towards his family, the Unstoppable Force that is Moyomiya Daisuke radiating determination with every step.

* * *

Author Notes: Ok, Just testing the waters, seeing if anyone still like Daisuke out there yet alone Digimon. Been trying to get this anime out of my system for years and have yet to succeed! The Truths are for the most part in order of events that they happened, though I'm sure you can pick out the ones that are out of order. Oh, and for those wondering, Laido is the Art of Sword-drawing. I believe the Samurai X swordstyle Hiten Mitsurigi-ryu was inspired by it but not sure. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thinking about trying this with another character, possibly Hikari, possibly Takeru. Won't be tied into this one in any way though if I do. 


End file.
